kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Izuku Midoriya
|lastepisode = TBA|numberofepisodes = TBA (Zi-O) 50 (Deku) 3 (Movies)|cast = Daiki Yamashita (Voice)|label2 = Kamen Rider Deku |image2 = |complex2 = |series = Kamen Rider Deku|motif = All Might Stag Beetle Rabbit One For All|image = }} Izuku Midoriya is the main character in My Hero Academia and the eponymous protagonist of Kamen Rider Deku. After All Might gave him the Hero Driver and the One For All QuirkChanger, he uses them to transform into Kamen Rider Deku in order to fight the powerful Nomus, protect the innocent people from danger, rescue everyone and defeat the League of Villains for good. History During MHA (before the events of Kamen Rider Deku) Back in his childhood, he always admired his favorite hero, All Might. In fact, he always wished to be a hero just like him, however, sadly he was born without a quirk. However, aside from this, he was always bullied and ridiculed by Katsuki Bakugo (Kamen Rider Kacchan), which even if he gets bullied by him, he still considers Katsuki as his friend. Years later, he and Katsuki began attending at Aldera Junior High. However, he was still bullied by Katsuki, even getting his notebook burned. After school ended, Izuku encounters with a sludge-like villain. However, he was saved by All Might. And later, a excited and happy Izuku meets him after he was saved. Later, the sludge-like villain returned and captured Katsuki, trapping him inside his body and possessing him. However, Izuku saw Katsuki trying to save himself from the sludge monster, and he attemped to rescue him, despite being a person without a quirk. After this, he was scolded by the Pro Heroes, because of this. Later, he re-encounters with All Might, (which he saw Izuku trying to save Katsuki from the body of the sludge monster during the attack), which he thanked Izuku for reminding him what it means to be a hero. All Might finally tells Izuku that he can be a hero, which Izuku finally cries in happiness. After he trained with All Might for ten months and got a bit of muscular physique, he entered finally to the U.A. Entrance Exam, where he meets two new friends: Tenya Iida (Kamen Rider Ingenium) and Ochaco Uraraka (Kamen Rider Uravity), unfortunately, he didn't got any points. However he still entered to U.A., after he got points for rescuing Ochaco during the Exam, which rescuing is one of the things that heroes always do. During the events of Kamen Rider Deku (Months later) Some months later after the events of the Shie Hassaikai Arc, Izuku transforms into Kamen Rider Deku, after All Might gave him the Hero Driver and the One For All QuirkChanger, and fights the Spider Nomu in order to protect the others from being killed by the Nomu. After Deku manages to defeat the Spider Nomu, he fights his childhood friend/rival Katsuki Bakugo (he was also in the Entrace Exam) after he transformed into Kamen Rider Kacchan. Personality Powers and Abilities Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 166cm *'Rider Weight': 30 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 15.6 t. → 31.2 t. *'Kicking Power': 20.4 t. → 40.8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3 sec. → 2 sec. Izuku transforms into Kamen Rider Deku by inserting the One For All QuirkChanger into the Hero Driver, then pumping the right wing-like lever of the driver. In this form, his punching and kicking power are balanced, making him one of the most balanced riders in the series. However, when performing a finisher (Rider Smash), his punching and kicking power increase x2. Deku's personal weapon in this form is the Deku Kenjuu (Blagun), a 2-on-1 weapon (Sword and Gun). In this form, he has two finishers: : A jab punch, which is the Deku's finisher in both his Rider Form and in his Hero Costume, using the One For All quirk. A straight punch used while standing straight. Appearances: Kamen Rider Zi-O: The Movie, Deku Episode 1-14, Kamen Rider Next Generations - Other Quirks= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 166cm *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': 25.7 t. → 51.4 t. (Rider Explosive Smash/Kick) *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.1 sec. → 2.8 sec. Appearances: Deku Episode 2-3 }} }} - Super= *'Rider Height': 166cm *'Rider Weight': 32 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 24.3 t. → 48.6 t. (Rider Hyper Smash) *'Kicking Power': 32.8 t. → 65.6 t. (Rider Hyper Smash: Full Cowl - Shoot Style) *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.7 sec. → 1.3 sec. Super One For All is Deku's upgrade form, accessed by inserting the Super One For All QuirkChanger into the Hero Driver, then pumping the right wing-like lever of the driver. In this form, his punching and kicking power are higher than Kamen Rider Shoto's left side attacks. However, his jump height and running speed loses to Froppy and Uravity's jumping height and Ingenium's speed. Deku's personal weapon in this form is the Deku Hyper Kenjuuro, an upgraded version of the Kenjuu which now has a rod, making it a 3-on-1 weapon. Just like in his defaut form, this form has two finishers: *' :' A superman punch, which is the Deku's finisher in his Super One For All Form, using the One For All quirk. He jumps into the air, then performs a jab into the enemy. *' :' Deku's alternate finisher. Appearances: Deku Episode TBA - Charged-Up = Kamen Rider Deku Charged-Up Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 166cm *'Rider Weight': 37 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 35.2 t. → 70.4 t. (Rider Charge-Up Smash) *'Kicking Power': 40.8 t. → 81.6 t. (Rider Charge-Up Smash: Full Cowl - Shoot Style) *'Maximum Jump Height': 48 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.5 sec. → 2 sec. - Saikyou Mighty Hero= Kamen Rider Deku Saikyou Mighty Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 166cm *'Rider Weight': 40 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 57.1 t. → 114.2 t. (Rider Saikyou Smash) *'Kicking Power': 68.9 t. →137.8 t. (Rider Saikyou Smash: Full Cowl - Super Shooting Style) *'Maximum Jump Height': 60 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2 sec. → 1.3 sec. Saikyou Mighty Form is Deku's , accessed by inserting the Saikyou Mighty QuirkChanger (a QuirkChanger that contains his friends, as well everyone's quirks) into the Hero Driver, then pumping the right wing-like lever of the driver. The Saikyou Mighty QuirkChanger was created after the people began cheering and crying for Deku, after he was defeated by Kamen Rider Darkness. Thanks to the people's faith, he got up once again and transformed into Saikyou Mighty Form. In this form, he surpassed Kamen Rider Darkness's punching and kicking power, as his punching and kicking are higher than Darkness. He also surpassed the other riders in their default forms, however, he still loses to Ingenium's running speed and Uravity's jump height. Deku's weapon in this form is the Kenjuumax (Sword, Gun, and Kama), a 3-on-1 weapon similar to the Hyper Kenjuuro. }} - Legend Rider= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Appearances: Kamen Rider Next Generations - Deku & Zi-O with Heisei Riders - Build= Kamen Rider Deku Build Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Appearances: TBA }} }} Equipment *Hero Driver - Transformation device *QuirkChangers - Transformation trinkets *Quirk Holder - A strap to carry QuirkChangers Behind the Scenes Izuku Midoriya is voiced by Daiki Yamashita. As Kamen Rider Deku, his is , who is known for being the suit actor for every Main Rider in the Heisei era. Notes * He's the first main rider: ** since to have green scheme in his suit. ** since to not have a second super form. Category:Kamen Rider Deku Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Deku Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Riders